Hitherto, in order to prepare a bubble chewing gum, there has been used an ester gum as a gum membrane strengthening agent for the gum base composition together with vinyl acetate resin, natural resin, synthetic rubber, wax, filler, emulsifier and others. These ingredients are always required, especially in the bubble chewing gum, for obtaining a suitable degree of hardness and inflatability. However, the ester gum ingredient has disadvantages of bitterness intrinsic to esters and non-compatibility to vinyl acetate resin which is an essential ingredient for the bubble chewing gum, for which reason use of the ester gum is limited to some extent, notwithstanding necessity of use of the ester gum for obtaining a film-forming property indispensable for the bubble chewing gum.
Now it has been found out that the ester gum with the foregoing disadvantages may be replaced by an appropriate amount of a fat and oil which performs functions of enhancing chewability, film-forming property, inflatability and others, thereby to provide an improved bubble chewing gum which is in no way inferior in any respect to the conventional bubble gum containing the ester gum.
It has also been found out that the fat and oil used in place of the ester gum is not necessarily incorporated into the gum base composition but a confectionery containing the fat and oil such as chocolate, ice cream or the like may be combined by means of scattering, coating or encapsulation with the bubble chewing gum prepared from the gum base with neither ester gum nor fat and oil, thereby to achieve a comparable effect which is very surprising fact in view of such a common knowledge that an addition of a fatty confectionery to the chewing gum deteriorates the quality, especially chewing property.